


Order More Champagne

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shazam! (2019) Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: Shazam! paro





	Order More Champagne

姓莲巳的小子和天祥院家的恶霸今天中午又在餐厅堵他，日日树带着鼓囊囊的背包溜达去郊区的废弃工厂，掀开前几天斎宫带他去医院配上的胡克船长眼罩，晃晃悠悠地在车间里游荡。其实日日树的伤早就好了，是斎宫爸爸硬逼着他戴去上学（“这样来找你麻烦的人就会少一些”），一点用都没有，他还是被冷冰冰的汤水泼了一脸，新入住“基地”的那个混蛋就在餐厅门口旁观他被两个跋扈的高年级学生围堵，瞧了一眼辨清形势后就背上书包独自走回教室。

朔间零，如恶魔耳语般的名字。朔间的事迹即使在日日树这样的麻烦制造者看来也颇为出色，报假警把两个巡警关在杂货店里，大摇大摆从23个可怜的领养家庭中出走，五个街区的学校里没有任何学生敢嘲笑他的同性恋者身份（甚至还有意外的异性追求者）。她们一定是被他青蛙王子一样的外形骗倒了，日日树涉冷笑，狠狠地踢走钢筋上的散沙砾石。

上个星期，朔间零背着他的神奇笔记降临这个相信无神论却装饰着冬青花环的家庭，仅仅一个星期而已，全家人都被他全盘收买了。深海在厨房里煮豆子的时候朔间会顺手帮他绑上新买的海星围裙，电影之夜坏掉的音响被他在五分钟内飞速修好，逆先弟弟“不小心”落在储藏间的不及格物理卷在他的精心收拾下被签上了工整的斎宫宗三个字。谁能不爱他呢！除了偷偷用自己攒下来的零钱在百货商场挑选了许久，最终在家居馆选择了海星图案围裙的日日树；除了目睹朔间零剪断电线的日日树；除了原来和逆先夏目约定好为彼此打掩护的日日树。是的，除了日日树涉！

“所以你明天还要在学校痛快地冲澡吗？”朔间零坐在书桌前，背脊挺得像冬日的雪松，暖黄色的灯光在木质家具中来回折射，拳曲的黑发在夜风中拼贴出魔鬼的倒影。

“什么？”日日树写完最后一项语法作业，头也不回。他知道身后的人在嘲笑什么。

“我说，你明天还要乖乖地让莲巳和天祥院那两个混账东西毁了你的午餐吗？”日日树听出了他的意思，午餐？不要再开玩笑了，炸猪排三明治，鲜榨橙汁，胡椒青豆薯条，他每天最多尝个鲜，抓紧时机让鼻子闻饱，他的午餐工程就算圆满结束。朔间零质问午餐，质问的是他朔间零和其他没有爱心便当而只能在学校餐厅果腹的学生，他们温馨和谐的就餐环境可以得到软弱的日日树什么样的弥补。

袖手旁观的朔间零时而向艺术史老师献上笑容，时而帮助体育课上落后的女同学，但是，被蓝莓口香糖嵌住锁的储物柜和塞满摊开的墨水瓶、废纸团的课桌，如果它们的主人是日日树涉，朔间就会像翅膀受了伤的蝙蝠一样从旁边跌跌撞撞地嗤笑而过。

说到底日日树也不知道他们俩为什么如此的不对盘。论相貌他们都是数一数二的小可爱，论成绩没有一个专业老师会对他们冷脸相待，可似乎冥冥之中自有定数，日日树总能看见朔间阳春面纱后的青白獠牙，而朔间也瞧不上他的宽容仁慈。

直到这一天。满面愁容的老头子在地铁车厢里拦下朔间零，把手对面的日日树难得一见他惊慌失措的模样。这才是正常人的十五岁，日日树一肩扛一个包，跟在他身后如此腹诽。爬山虎占据老头子的整张脸，高举起的手杖传递出五大魔法力量，迟迟不肯汇合的所罗门的智慧在老人耳边留下一句话。

逃窜出去的智慧从耳蜗缓缓流进日日树机敏的小脑袋，他歪着头看朔间零骤然披上猩红色的披风，天啊，这样不是更像邪恶的吸血鬼了吗，虽然只有他一个人这么觉得。一夕成长七八岁的中学生在原地被自己的披风绊得歪歪扭扭，拔高到179的成年男子弯下腰把日日树的脸捏出苏必利尔湖的形状：“这样不是更幼稚了吗。”胸前的红色闪电在苍白的脸上划下三四道光。

“蝙蝠侠和沙赞你选哪个？”朔间零坐在车棚上晃着腿，“不要想了，一定是蝙蝠侠。”“我还什么都没说呢。”日日树在在树底下架起画板，在调色盘上抹出一轮靛蓝，“不如说我哪个都不喜欢，哪个都不想要。”“什么？”“我哪个都不要。”

斎宫爸爸在两人的联合劝诱中终于同意在健身房给他们报上散打，夜晚的二楼房间里，逆先先是要对谁上今日的第一手药油做出选择，又要忍受凌晨耳畔哎哟哎呦的呻吟。一个学期过去，朔间零的真实身高拍马赶上超级英雄化的健壮体格，深海在长年的对照组中窥见日日树年轮停滞不前的秘密，要求朔间敦促日日树在学校和他进食同样的配餐。

“哦。”朔间零捋起袖子，往柠檬气泡水里丢冰块。“喂，你这都第几块了。”日日树皱起眉从沙发上踢他小腿。“第三块，马上第四块。怎么了？”“……没什么。”

学校找斎宫面谈两个备考生的出路方向，朔间和日日树坐在教室门口等他出来。“语法作业。”“怎么又是语法？你到底有没有在听课。”“显然并没有。作为交换，我可以给你物理作业。”“不需要。”日日树涉不屑一顾，抢夺之间被朔间勒住胳膊直接翻到最新的一页，扫描仪一样的眼睛才启动了三四秒就看了个大概。“……有时候真觉得，你就算没有魔法也是天选之子。”“什么意思？”“没什么，就是你小心点，不要像那俩混球一样搞什么旁门左道。”忆及去年的经历，日日树虽已心无芥蒂，但仍然不想放过曾经作过恶的人。“是不是可以理解为夸赞？”“夸赞？你需要这玩意儿吗？”

夕阳西下，斎宫沉重地同老师道谢。下雨天忘了带伞，朔间零不是把日日树挤出温暖的小空间里，就是用魔法把自己瞬间传送回家里，似乎并没有开发魔法潜能的想法。依照朔间和日日树的脑力，随便考个本地升学率第一的高中不是难事，简直可以说是上学路上的无心插柳。只是那真的好吗，需不需要把朔间送去车站里的魔法学校……什么的，还要顺着他们的无意识这么按部就班下去吗？

三人无言地在超市里推着手推车挑选晚上的食材，番茄，好的，莴苣，好的，口蘑，好的，肋骨肉，好的，沙司酱，好的。只要把这些统统丢进后备箱，回家等上半小时，他们就能坐在饭桌上愉快地就隔壁学校刚被揭露的特大霸凌事件好好地聊上一番。可怜逆先还要往嘴里使劲塞捣碎的土豆泥，阻止自己大叫出声：“零哥哥以前也曾经对涉哥哥身上的青紫伤痕无动于衷！”他不想指责这个悲惨的，看不清自己灵魂之火的少年。他只是对面颊下透出圣子之光的哥哥心生怜爱，那好像错过季节的睡莲一样的哥哥。

“这样满意了吗？”朔间零背着画板，厚底的靴子在草地里碾出压路机的痕迹，墙角的灌木边有两个人形在鼠窜。随着身形越发挺拔，鬓角下的轮廓也愈来愈鲜明，不少人愿意在他耳畔落下一吻，正如日日树每日想着如何使脖颈上的香水留香更久，他们个个都希望能在朔间零的生活里投下更多的影子。手上的电光还在跳动，借好书的日日树从玻璃门里蹦出来：“怎么站在这里，不怕晒太阳了吗？”“没什么，偶尔进行光合作用也不赖。”“哼，反正我怎么说都是错的。”“我不是这个意思。”

毕业证书差点拿不到，校长客气地把朔间请进办公室（“请坐，红茶可以吗？”）。莲巳和天祥院窝在沙发里哼哼：“就是他。”“听说你……会用电？”校长双手叠成塔尖，谨慎地发问。“是的，请问还有什么别的疑问吗？”朔间零也礼貌地回问他，桌上的台灯闪烁了几下灭掉，倏地又亮起。日日树敲开门：“校长，毕业典礼马上开始了。”

校长在台上冷汗直下，生怕朔间零突然站到讲席上振臂一呼，趁黑作鬼祟。不曾想反倒是日日树在礼堂里撒出玫瑰花，后台也配合他，两人踩在桌上气势相当地踩着鼓点斗舞。逆先夏目率先吹起口哨，作为家长代表的斎宫拼命想要躲出人群，离开这个是非之地。他早该想到的，今天出门坐上车的时候，朔间和日日树憋着笑在后座叽叽咕咕，塞着耳机不时说出“这个不错”“Bon Jovi比较好”之类的短句子。

穿着西装礼服的毕业生躁动不安，头上闪动蓝色的光。再多一点！他们如此喊道。

Fin


End file.
